


Воля Небес

by E_lden_Z



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_lden_Z/pseuds/E_lden_Z
Summary: Он - Бог; он - Ангел.
Kudos: 1





	Воля Небес

_Он – Бог; он – Ангел._   
  


Боги **грешны** , Боги **слепы** , Боги **равнодушны** , неугодных выбрасывают, как хлам, древо порока обвивает и пускает корни Греха в Небесную Святынь.

Ангелы не чувствуют, они – прекрасные **слуги**.

Он теперь падший Бог.

Он неугоден, он стремится к лучшему миру, это **недопустимо**.

_«Уничтожь.»_

Разве это не жес-

Ангел **не должен** чувствовать. Любовь, доверие, радость, страдания – лишний груз.

_Он – падший Бог; он – Ангел._

Кто прав? Кто виноват?

Кто-то пускает пыль в глаза?

Отвернуться от Господа **недопустимо**.

_**Это недопустимо.** _

Что тогда **допустимо**?

Падший пр-

Нет. Он **не** прав.

Он предал Волю…

Чью Волю? Волю _Небес_?

…Но разве у Небес есть Воля?

Столько Богов, кто из них – Воля?

Все?

Тогда почему Бог может пасть?

**Недопустимо** иметь своё мнение. _Молчи. Закрой глаза. Верь._

Удивительно, как легко пронзает Воля его и оскверняет белые одежды, и сердце от этого готово расколоться на пополам. Но Ангелы не чувствуют..?

_Он – мёртв; он – выполнял Волю небес._

Чью Волю тогда я исполнял, если ты – моя Воля, если ты – мой смысл, если ты – моя жизнь?


End file.
